


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动8

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 夜巡的奥利弗·伍德听到医疗翼里的哭声，把乔治·韦斯莱赶走并救下了德拉科·马尔福，但是他似乎似乎没有带德拉科去休息。





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动8

“乖宝宝别哭了…好吧好吧，我不会再这样做了……”  
“你……呜呜嗝…你怎么能……哼嗝呜呜呜…”  
娇生惯养的马尔福少爷从来没有想过有一天自己会被人在体内的阴道里排泄尿液，被高温的液体刺激地失神尖叫过后回过神来的德拉科抱着双腿，把脑袋埋起来哭得委屈极了，还打着哭嗝，只露出一个铂金色的汗涔涔的小脑袋留给手足无措地凑上去哄他的乔治。  
他遍布爱欲痕迹的白皙的大腿中间依旧汩汩往外淌着精液和尿液，只觉得难堪又羞耻，他竟然因为被体内射尿而差点爽地硬起来，这个认知比起遭遇本身更让德拉科无法接受。  
“轰！”  
医疗翼的大门突然被从外面暴力打开，乔治握住自己已经变回原本样子的魔杖，警惕地回头盯着门口出现的那个高大的身影——是夜巡的奥利弗•伍德。  
“你在这里做什么？！韦斯莱！”  
奥利弗•伍德一向温和的英俊面孔上难得地出现了怒火，他走上前去一把拽住乔治•韦斯莱的领子，“你竟然拿魔杖指着我？”  
乔治•韦斯莱理亏地收起魔杖，他笑嘻嘻地掰开伍德的手指，“别这么生气嘛，我在给马尔福少爷提供无偿的阴道按摩服务呢，你要不要加入我们？他的后穴也非常紧致，一定能吸得你……呃……”  
然而不等他挤眉弄眼地说完，伍德就一掌拍在他的后脑勺上，“私自夜游，闯入医疗翼，欺负斯莱特林，你还在这里嬉皮笑脸？回你的房间去！”  
乔治•韦斯莱耸耸肩，一边穿戴好衣服，一边吐着舌头往外走，“假正经…哼。”  
奥利弗•伍德没有理会乔治•韦斯莱，他俯下身用宽大的手掌轻轻抚摸哭声渐渐平息的斯莱特林青年。  
德拉科抬起头来，依旧抽噎着用长睫上挂着泪珠的雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色眼睛怔怔地看着他。  
“别害怕，我带你去别的地方休息，这里不安全。”  
奥利弗•伍德温暖的笑容让德拉科下意识地觉得心安，他没有反抗地任由伍德健壮的胳膊穿过自己的腿窝，把他打横抱了起来，腿间的粘液滴滴答答地流到伍德的巫师长袍上，伍德却像没看见一样，依旧大步朝前走着，被乔治玩弄了许久的德拉科疲惫地靠在伍德宽厚的胸口。  
奥利弗•伍德抱着乖巧的斯莱特林青年穿过长廊，弯弯绕绕地走到一间房间门口，对格兰芬多的布局并不了解的德拉科有点好奇地看着房门，是格兰芬多的休息室吗？他怎么记得这群蠢狮子的休息室不是在这个方向？德拉科•马尔福有些疑惑，但是伍德让人安心的心跳和温暖的笑容又打消了他的警惕。  
奥利弗•伍德直接一脚把门踹开，又在走进去以后伸腿把门关上，用了个无声咒把锁落下。  
空气悄无声息地波动了一下，伍德还对房间用了一个闭耳塞听，不过德拉科没能注意到这个小小的动作。  
奥利弗•伍德把德拉科轻轻放在一个铺了软垫的木椅子上，然后转身打开房间旁边地上的箱子去翻找什么东西去了。  
德拉科这才注意到，这里是格兰芬多的魁地奇储物间——墙壁旁边的架子上靠着一排排飞天扫帚。  
“咔。”  
椅子上突然伸出四个粗大的锁扣把德拉科的手腕脚踝紧紧地扣在椅子上，德拉科这才意识到不对，这个表面温柔的格兰芬多根本不是来帮他的，他紧张地挣扎起来。  
“快放开我，伍德！”  
四肢被禁锢的马尔福少爷惊慌失措地大叫，他用力晃动着椅子，试图挪动自己，但是这个椅子仿佛生根在地板上，纹丝不动。  
这时候，奥利弗•伍德拿着什么金色的东西站起身，他转过来勾起嘴角，“小少爷，这可是我为你准备了很久的礼物，你一定会很喜欢的。”  
他不疾不徐地走到满脸惊慌的德拉科面前，摊开手，掌心里是一个安静躺着的金色飞贼。  
“当然不止它一个，我们先试试看，你喜欢的话还有很多，你想吃多少就有多少。”伍德温和地笑着说。  
“吃……吃什么？”  
没有回答德拉科的问题，伍德转过德拉科的椅子，又是咔地一声响，脚踝的束缚松开了，然而不等德拉科反抗，伍德就牢牢握住他细瘦的脚踝，往两边分开他的双腿，让他的腿程M型挂在扶手两侧，压在他的胳膊上，韧带被拉扯的感觉让德拉科难受地皱眉，接着伍德把他的脚踝锁在了椅子的另一个锁扣上，固定住。  
德拉科红肿的被乔治玩弄地一塌糊涂的阴部大敞着呈现在伍德面前，肉芽软软地耷拉在一边，被操开的阴道颤巍巍的可怜兮兮地冒着淫液。  
“他倒是给我省了不少事。”  
伍德看着德拉科已经得到足够的开拓的阴部，挑眉说，“不过我怕这个活泼的小东西钻到你生殖腔里去，那可就不好办了，还是用后面的小嘴吃吧。”  
然后，伍德在德拉科害怕地急促地喘息中，掰开他柔软的臀瓣，让没有被照顾过的紧闭的粉嫩肛门暴露在他面前。伍德把手指伸进阴道里扣挖了一小股黏腻的淫液，细心地涂抹在肛门入口，然后把润滑过的手指用力插了进去。  
“不要……不要，塞不进来的……求求你…”  
德拉科无助地惊惧地看着伍德强硬地拓展他的肛门，颤抖着哀求。  
“不会的，相信自己，你能吃下去的。”伍德头也不抬地温声安慰，手上的动作却和温柔的语气完全相反，他继续插入更多手指，把剧烈收缩着排斥他的肛门蛮横地拓开，感觉拓展得差不多了，伍德拔出手指，带出几丝透明的肠液，然后他抬头对一脸绝望的德拉科露出一个安抚的笑容，亲吻了一下德拉科的下巴，然后慢慢地，不容拒绝地把手里的金飞贼塞进德拉科的肛门。  
“啊啊……嗯…”  
金飞贼冰凉的触感和表面凸凹不平的花纹让细嫩的肛门肉壁排斥地收缩，但是伍德不给他把金飞贼挤出来的机会，他狠狠地一插，金飞贼一下子撑开德拉科紧致的肠肉进入极深的内部。  
“呃…啊……”德拉科浑身一哆嗦，喘息着呻吟。  
伍德仔细欣赏着德拉科被金色飞贼强行进入身体时的诱人表情，在德拉科以为这样就结束了的时候，肠道里突然猛烈地震动起来。  
德拉科猛的瞪大双眼，灰蓝色的眼瞳里瞳孔剧缩，他张大着嘴，但是发不出任何声音。  
金飞贼在他体内疯狂地挣扎震动，想要找到出口，却往更深处钻入。


End file.
